


Мольбы миниконов

by Vla



Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Death References, Deities, Gen, Religious Guilt, Weapons, prayers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идеологический спор Лидера-1 и миниконов Реквием-Бластера, желающих быть на стороне Праймуса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мольбы миниконов

\- Из вас отменное оружие, - Лидер-1 похлопал по плечу одного из членов Космической команды, когда они трансформировались из Реквием-Бластера в основной режим.  
\- Не для этого мы учились черпать энергию космоса, - хмуро пробибикал на низких нотах Астроскоп.  
\- Неважно. Главное, что вы до сих пор самое мощное оружие в обозримой нами части Вселенной. С вашей помощью хозяин Мегатрон сможет быстро упокоить Прайма. Матрица не выдержит такой мощи.  
Пэйлоад не смог промолчать в ответ.  
\- Упокоить? Слова-то как выбираешь. Когда нас заставили быть оружием... мы дали обещание друг другу. Что когда нами будут убивать, мы запомним каждую загубленную Искру, и будем скорбить о каждом убитом, даже если мы не знали его имени.  
\- Зачем? Кто погиб - тот больше не имеет значения. Тем более враг.  
\- Нет такого понятия, как "враг".  
\- Правда? Смотрю, тупое автоботство в ваших процессорах витает. Но наши хозяева - десептиконы! А значит, мыслите соответственно, и не наживайте себе проблем, нытики, - проворчал Лидер-1, - А теперь марш в конуру, и не вздумайте вылезать. Я лично за вами слежу.  
Трое миниконов покорно забились в нишу неподалёку от трона повелителя десептиконов, и затихли. Но вскоре Лидер-1, протирая трон замасленной губкой, услышал негромкое бибиканье из ниши.  
\- Праймус, создатель наших братьев, храни данные Искр погибших в их вечном покое, и смилуйся над нами, виновными, недостойными твоей милости. Когда решающий день придёт и предстанем перед злом, освободи нас из его пут, и прими под своё всепрощающее покровительство. Яви Кибертрону свою силу, и воскреси тех, кто спит в твоих виртуальных глубинах, возврати им свет существования. Конец передачи.  
\- Давайте теперь возрадуемся, что тот автобот... как его...  
\- Смоукскрин.  
\- Да, Смоукскрин. Что он выжил. Только корпус с именем сменил. Но и за это нам вины добавилось. Каждый выстрел нашего гештальта - новая капля в чашу нашей вины, - назидательно поднял палец Астроскоп.  
\- Может, ещё раз помолимся?  
\- Давай. Праймус, создатель наших братьев...  
\- Стой. Как я раньше не подумал!.. Мы же в другой звёздной системе, больше пятисот световых лет от Кибертрона! Так услышит ли нас Праймус? Какой его радиус приёма? - Астроскоп вдруг засыпал соратников вопросами.  
\- Точно, - кивнул Скайбласт, - Проблема, однако. Кто-нибудь этот радиус помнит?  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Когда она начала затягиваться, Скайбласт забибикал снова:  
\- Нет? И я нет. Ладно, давайте верить, что он нас слышит. И пусть из нас промазывают чаще.


End file.
